Caged with an Uchiha
by kenshingirlxoxo652
Summary: Kagome... Sasuke... In prison... for two whole years? HOW WILL KAGOME SURVIVE IT? Oh, that's right. She won't.
1. Chapter 1

She giggled and waved back to the adorable fox kit crying his emerald eyes out. "Shippo, baby, it'll be ok! I'm coming back in a month!"

He stuttered, "B-but i have to deal with In-Inuyasha by _myself_ for a whole _month_?"

She pulled the blubbering kit into her arms and said in a soothing tone, "Sango and Miroku are here, along with Kirara. And i even told Youko to check up on you for me... He said he'd teach you some more fox tricks. How does that sound?" and she handed him a box of pocky.

He glared cutely. "Suck up..."

"Who, me?" she feigned innocence.

"Yes... you... who the fuck else?"

She turned with a cold stare over her shoulder. "Oh, hello Inuyasha. Would you walk me to the well, please?"

He only nodded, knowing he was in trouble. _I'd better just keep my fucking mouth shut, _he thought.

She turned her attention back to shippo, snatching one of his pocky out of the box. "Thanks..." she muttered as she looked at the ground with a daze look. _Yea, that's right, you whore... you better keep your mouth shut, _the miko thought.

Quickly giving Shippo and Kirara a kiss on the cheek and forehead, she gracefully stood and gave Sango a tight hug. "Take care, sister..." she whispered in the taijiya's ear.

Sango pulled away and smirked. "Don't I always?"

Kagome glared halfheartedly. "No! You don't!"

Sango actually looked thoughtful. "Oh, well... maybe i should start?"

The miko rolled her eyes at her sister. "Good_bye_, Sango!"

"Kagome, come on, if we're going we need to go." Inuyasha interrupted. Kagome nodded in compliance.

She motioned for him to turn around she climbed on his back with surprising ease.

"To the well, my noble stead!" she giggled and he growled.

"I'm not a damn horse, Kagome!"

"If you don't go, you _will _be!" she promised.

"Ok, ok... So damn pushy..." he muttered.

**~at the well~**

Kagome slowly got off of inuyasha's fabric covered back and turned him around to stare in his molten gold eyes. "Take care of my kit, Inuyasha."

Although he would never admit it, the fierce look in hers eyes scarred the living shit out of him. "Yes, Ma'am..."

She kissed his cheek. "Good doggy."

He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of her soft lips on his cheek. "Goodbye, Kagome... Be careful..."

"The same goes to you."

And with that said, she jumped in the well. Although... not to the dimension she was expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

The _first_ thing Kagome noticed was that the light she was traveling in was red, not the usual blue...

The _second_ thing Kagome noticed was that when she landed in her time, she was greeted with the harsh glare of sunlight, not darkness.

The _third_ thing she noticed was when she popped her head above the rim of the well, she met a pair of beautiful baby blue eyes.

Surprised to no end, she shrieked and unconsciously let go of the vine that was holding her up. Before she could fall to her 'death', the man's hands flashed in front of her and quickly grabbed her arms and heaved her above the well to where she sat safely on the edge of the hunk of put together wood.

"We wouldn't want a pretty thing like you falling to your demise because of Naruto's idiotic curiosity, now would we?"

She squeaked and looked at the man on the opposite side of the well, reading... a... romance... novel? She blushed at how he held it- as if he was _proud _to read such… strange literature.

He raised his one visible eyebrow. "_Would _we?"

She shook her head to stop hher wandering mind. "No, sir, we wouldn't." And she turned her head to... 'Naruto', was it? "Umm... N-Naruto...?"

He gave her a huge smile full of beautiful white teeth. The kind only celebrities had. It made his baby blues sparkle- if that was possible, with the sun rays shining down directly on them. "Yes?"

Looking down at how her legs- still on the inside of the well- were tangled in roots and vines, she motioned down to the mess that covered her. "Could you, umm, maybe... help me? I seem to be stuck..."

His smile widened. "Sur-"

"Playing the damsel in distress, _ehh_?" interrupted a man in his forties or fifties with long grayish silver hair. Geez… what was _with _these people and popping up out of _nowhere_? "And you're so beautiful, too! Oh, this is just great; I'll have to use this in my next novel!" He grabbed her delicate hand and gently kissed the back of it, causing her cheeks to turn a cute cherry red.

"Oh, give it a _rest_, Jiraiya!" Boomed a furious female voice as a glass bottle collided with said man's head. Wincing, (_that's going to leave a mark, _the miko thought) Kagome noted that the woman had come in right behind the old man, although, due to his… strange compliments, she failed to pay much attention.

"Ouch!" The man grabbed his bruising skull and rubbed gently, trying-but failing- to sooth the ache. "Tsunade, why are you such a bitter old hag?"

"I am _not _a hag, you insufferable pervert!" she retorted snidely. If you listened closely, you'd detect a slight slur.

Kagome's eyes widened and she tugged on Naruto's sleeve. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but are they married?" she whispered curiously.

His eyebrows furrowed in what looked like confusion, but soon he was rolling on the floor laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, THE OLD LADY AND PERVY-SENSEI? M-MA-ARRIED? AHAHAHA!"

"_**W-WHAT?**_" Tsunade and Jaraiya said together. They had stopped arguing instantly when they heard their names and married in the same sentence.

The amused miko had turned her eyes to the woman who had carelessly thrown a glass bottle at a man's head. She had gorgeous, flowing blonde hair, pretty brown ey- HUGE ASS BOOBS! Kagome self consciously looked down at her own chest in wonder at how any woman so skinny could such large boobs.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and Naruto's voice whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, they're not real... We all know the granny puts a medical jutsu on her-"

"_Naruto... _You had _better _not be spreading any nonsense like my boobs are fake..."

Kagome giggled. "I guess you've been caught, Naruto-san."

He put a hand behind his head and laughed. "I guess I have."

She tried to stand, only to see that she was still tangled. The next thing she knew, her binds had been slashed by the masked man with some sort of small, sharp blade.

"Thank you," she said with a wide smile of gratitude.

He smiled through the mask. "Anytime…" he replied lazily.

The blonde haired woman's hand appeared before Kagome's eyes. "The name's Tsunade."

Kagome got rid off the shocked look on her face and shook Tsunade's hand firm hand. "Pleased to meet you, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade's lip curled in disgust when she heard 'sama'. "Please, just Tsunade will do..."

Kagome nodded, agreeing to Tsunade's wish with understand- she herself _hated _formalities. "Well... you already know everyone else, except the fool reading the perverted novel... He's Kakashi Hatake, a prized Jounin."

He glanced up at the mention of his name. "Yo!" and then went back to reading his book.

Kagome looked around at all the strange people she had met and bowed low. "Please to meet you all, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Tsunade smirked. "Ya know, Higurashi?"

Kagome was interested in what the woman had to say. "Hmm?"

Her smirk widened. "I like you. But I'll need to ask you a few questions before I can trust you. Come with me to my office."

And so she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome anxiously looked around the intimidating room. _I wonder what kind of questions she could have for me, _she thought, biting her bottom lip.

Looking at her surroundings for the thousandth time, Kagome groaned impatiently and slouched over in the surprisingly comfortable wooden chair. 'I'll be back in a few minutes' Tsunade had said.

_Ha! A few minutes my ass... More like a few hours..._

Kagome jumped and just barely contained a shriek when she heard the door slam open, but when she turned, she didn't see Tsunade standing in the doorway like she had expected to. Instead she saw a furious pink haired girl who looked to be around Kagome's age. Pinky –not knowing her real name, this is what Kagome had chosen to call the girl- glanced all around the room, until her furious gaze finally landed on the shocked Kagome.

"Tell me where he is!" She demanded as she pointed at Kagome.

The girl's eyes widened. "W-who?"

Pinky's glare intensified. "Do _not _play dumb with me! Tell me where the fuck he is!"

Kagome stood up and put her hands in front of her, as if she was surrendering. "W-where who is? I don't know who you're talking about!"

Sakura bared her teeth and stomped forward to Kagome and grabbed her by the collar of her uniform, lifting her onto her toes. "Listen, little girl, you do _not _want to mess with me! So tell me where _the fuck Sasuke is!_"

"_Sakura! Put her down!_"

Sakura looked back at Tsunade and hesitated for the slightest second- and was thrown into a wall because of it.

Tsunade strode to Kagome's side and gently helped the shocked girl up to stand. "I told you to put her down, Sakura." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "I don't like being harsh on you, but obedience has _always _been part of your training."

Sakura appeared through the dust and rubble with one of her hands emitting a green glow, slowly healing her right side- a few broken ribs and plenty of torn flesh, no doubt. "G-gomen, Tsunade-sama..."

Tsunade sighed and before walking to her desk and sitting with her hands folded, she motioned for Kagome to sit back in her seat. "Sakura, I'll talk with you when I'm finished with Kagome. So sit."

Sakura put her now non-glowing hand back at her side. "So _that's _her name?" Pinky sneered.

Tsunade raised her firm gaze from a picture frame to Sakura. "Sakura. Sit." And so she did.

"Alright, Higurashi, since we don't know who you are, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Kagome nodded. "Go ahead."

"I'll need you to tell me your full name, your birth date, which village you reside in, and your reasons for being Konaha."

Kagome sighed and began. "My full name is Kagome Ai Higurashi, my birthday is December eighth, my umm... village... I don't have one. And I really have no idea how I came to be in your village, Tsunade-san."

Sakura growled. "Don't be so informal with-" Tsunade held up a hand, silencing Pinky immediately.

"Do you have any special abilities or jutsu?"

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion. "Umm... I'm a miko... If that answers your question…?"

Tsunade was silent for a few long, brooding seconds until finally saying, "That's not possible. Mikos are- and have been for many centuries- extinct. So I suggest you tell me the truth about what you really are."

Kagome's cobalt eyes held defiance. "I _am _a miko, Tsunade-san."

Tsunade sighed once again and bent under her desk to retrieve something Kagome could not see. When the elder woman resurfaced, Kagome realized what she had grabbed was a bottle of sake. "It's a shame... I really liked you, Higurashi, but I'm sure a girl as sweet as you can understand what I have to do... It's nothing personal, but until we find out more, I'll... I'll need to lock you up. Ibiki! You know what to do!"

A bald, scarred man appeared next to her in a flash and grabbed Kagome's arm in a firm grip, lifting her from the wooden chair. "You can make this hard or easy, that's entirely up to you. But know that I will not hesitate to take action should you lash out."

Kagome nodded with eyes of patience. "I understand your position, Ibiki-sama. I promise I will not behave any less than a lady should. Tsunade-san, I would've done the same thing if I had been in your place."

Tsunade nodded, her brown orbs softening. She really _didn't _want to do that-but with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki acting up, she couldn't risk putting her –no, _their _– village in any harm's way. Ibiki started leading the young girl away by her arm. "Higurashi," Tsunade called to the retreating duo, causing them to pause. "Because of your cooperation, I will make sure not to put you in a cell with anyone too violent. In _fact," _she smirked. "Ibiki, would you be so kind as to put her in _that _cell? You know, the last one?" Pinky halted inspecting a petite nail and looked up with curiosity in her emerald eyes.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, I shall do what you ask."

"Thank you very much, Ibiki."

Ibiki continued their trek, tugging at Kagome's slim arm. He led her down many stairways and halls, and the farther they traveled, the dimmer the light became. They eventually stopped at the last cell at the very last hallway, lit with only one torch, but even that was not very close to the actual cell...

Kagome got on the tip of her toes to try to peer inside the cell and see who she was rooming with for at _least _two months. As soon as she made out the shape of a body in the darkness, a pair of cynical red eyes opened in a flash, startling her to the point of grabbing onto Ibiki's bulky arm, although he easily pried her off. This seemed to amuse the man inside the cage, but the amusement was quick to fleet.

"Who the hell _is this?"_

Ibiki just barely sighed. It was through his nose, so you couldn't hear it; only the trained eye could see the slight movement in his chest. "This is Kagome Higurashi... You're new cell mate."

The man's red eyes widened for half a second- not that Kagome saw- and then they latched onto the girl who he would be spending who knew how long with. He eagerly welcomed the sight of a woman with long, midnight tresses that looked silky to the touch, much like an Uchiha's would. She had nothing but legs, and her breast size was fairly impressive- for a girl of her age, anyway. He estimated she was about in his age group, though her sapphire eyes held innocence he abruptly longed to corrupt. He crushed the thought as soon as it appeared.

_This girl... she is trouble, _he concluded.

Looking her over once more, he realized something he should have realized sooner: she did not belong in this grim place. She looked... as if... she belonged in a field of flowers and butterflies. Not in _cage_, much less _his personal _cage.

Kagome shivered when she saw the eyes... checking her out? No way... Gross...

_For all I know, he could be some pervy old man!_

"Ibiki!" The man in the cell barked out.

_He doesn't sound too old... he sounds... maybe about twenty-five? It's hard to tell, his voice being so deep, _she thought with a pout.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow at the man's question. "What?"

"Why is this girl _here, _of all places? Shouldn't she be eating ramen with Naruto or something?"

Kagome smiled. "So you know Naruto-san?"

"Hn..."

She giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Ibiki raised a hand to cease their beginning conversations. "She is here because we do not know if she is a threat to this village or not. We are not certain of her reasons for being in Konaha, and so therefore, for the protection of this village, Tsunade ordered she be locked away, specifically with you. Now, any more questions?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai, Ibiki-sama? Who is this man I will be in this..." she searched for the proper word. "_Cage_ with?"

Ibiki seemed to silently sigh once more. "His name is-"

"Sasuke Uchiha..."


	4. Chapter 4

"His name is-"

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

Kagome was shocked. She thought back to when pinky had busted into the room wanting to know where a Sasuke was… Well, at least now Kagome knew.

"Uchiha-san, would you happen to know who pinky- I mean Sakura- is?"

He snickered at her nickname for his old teammate.

Ibiki grunted. "I suppose I don't have to worry about the both of your egos clashing, so I suppose I should take my leave." He took out a chain with at least a hundred keys on it and quickly picked one. The key to her jail cell, she guessed. He quickly put it in inside the hole and unlocked the huge metal door. "In you go, Higurashi."

She gulped, suddenly realizing that if something were to happen, Ibiki wouldn't be there. "Good-bye, Ibiki-sama." And with fake confidence, she took two steps into the darkness. She heard the door slam behind her and the slight jingle of keys as he locked the cell back up.

"Good-bye, Higurashi."

With each echoed step he took down the long hallway sounded fainter, and she realized that with each step her heart became even heavier. Her bottom lip quivered. It was so dark it was painful… No… He was going to get her… No… No, please, not-

She felt a cold hand grasp her shoulder, causeing her to jump with a shriek of terror rising in her throat. "Calm down, woman." Oh... it was just Sasuke… She breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

She grabbed onto the stranger like her life depended on it. To her, it felt like it did. He put his arm to the back of her knees and picked her up. Her arms wove around his neck and tightened. She felt him walk to the opposite side of the darkness and she saw a flicker of light. A torch! He'd lit a torch for her.

Curiosity got the best of her and she pulled her face back from the warmth of his neck to look at Sasuke's features. She gasped silently. He was beautiful! He had spiky, soft looking hair, almost the same color as her own, actually. Glittering obsidian eyes, beautiful creamy skin… and from what she could see through his shirt, fine abs. "You're not an old muscle man at all!"

He raised an eyebrow, glaring menacingly at her. She shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Spiky."

He grunted. "You just have offending nicknames for everyone, don't you?"

She laughed. "Completely!" He glared.

"Just don't call me spiky." Alright… if they were going to be in a cell together, they might as well compromise.

She pouted. "Ok…" She smirked evilly. "Mr. Giggles, then!"

He growled deep in the back of his throat. _Yea, so much for compromise, _he thought as his glare deepened.

She laughed- it sounded like bells. "Yes, it's perfect! Mr. Giggles is your name!"

He simply took a few steps and dropped her… into a tub of water. She shrieked at the cold temperature.

Sasuke smirked with triumph. "Hn…"

She surfaced with a pout and said with a whiny edge to her voice, "Mr. Giggles has a temper."

Dropping the cute act, she glared through her hair. She stood and flicked some water at him as she reached for the towel that was on the sink to her right, which turned into a water war when he splashed her back. Not just any water war, though… A water war… In a jail cell! She giggled and continued to soak the Uchiha with water.

When they had finished playing with water like children- or so he had claimed it was- they were both completely dry and sitting side by side on the only bed in the jail. Not liking the awkward filled silence, Kagome decided to continue their earlier conversation. "So, Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

Her eyes narrowed. "About my question from earlier…"

He snorted. "Which one, exactly?"

Kagome sighed and glared at the wall. "Do you know Sakura?"

He closed his eyes. "She was my old teammate. She always had a crush on me, every girl in the village did. That's why I'm surprised you're not hanging all over me."

She smiled and shrugged. "I'm used to attractive people."

He nodded. "I see."

There was momentary silence, until Kagome abruptly sat up.

"So wait, if you know her and she knows you, then how come she doesn't know you're down here in Konaha? She almost choked me to death trying to get me to tell her where a Sasuke was. I honestly think she would've killed me if Tsunade had not intervened."

"Hn. That sounds like her…" he thought back to the many times she had beat Naruto to a bloody pulp. "Anyways, she doesn't know I'm here because Tsunade thinks it would be healthier for her to think there's no hope for me rather than to continue this ridiculous fantasy that one day we'll fall in love and get married." He rolled his eyes. "So she asked everyone to keep it a secret. Only Kakashi, Tsunade, and Ibiki know I'm here." He hissed. "I do not know why the old woman _insists _on protecting her. She'll never be stronger if everyone keeps babying her like they are. It's her own fault for thinking up the delusion."

She pursed her lips. "I suppose I see where you're coming from." She switched the subject. "Why not Naruto, then? Why doesn't he know you're here?"

"Naruto has a big fucking mouth."

She made an "O" with her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Giggles, I know I ask a lot of questions."

He growled. "I'm not a damn Mr. Giggles, you insolent girl… Mr. Giggles is something you name a stuffed clown monkey."

She smiled sweetly, although the mischievous glint in her blue eyes told you she her intentions were anything but. "Exactly!"

He blanched, caught off guard. "Are you implying that I'm a monkey?"

She looked away and smirked. "_Maybe_… I guess you'll never know, Mr. Giggles."

He glared. "I can make life _hell _for you…"

"Go ahead. I like it that way, anyways." Of course, she knew he wouldn't really do it. But she was never more wrong. Poor Kagome didn't know to never challenge an Uchiha. Much less a teenage Uchiha undergoing puberty…

He smirked and breathed cool air on her neck. Goose bumps ran up and down her arms and an uncontrollable shiver went down her spine.

He brought his lips to base of her throat and placed a short, but promising, kiss there."Your wish is my command, my darling…"


	5. Chapter 5

She moaned into his warm mouth that expertly moved against hers as he grabbed her breast and nipped at her bottom lip. He abruptly pulled away and walked to the other side of the cage, leaving her hot and unsatisfied. She growled.

"You keep doing that!" she yelled.

He looked back at her with dancing red eyes and smirked. "I keep doing _what_?"

She glared. "You know damn well what you're doing!"

His smirk only grew larger. "My beautiful Kagome, I have absolutely no _idea _what you're talking about."

Kagome had been locked up with the Uchiha for a month now, and she had learned her lesson not to challenge a male Uchiha _very well_. Better than she would've liked... He had kept kissing, touching, and whispering the sexiest things to her to the point of her almost having an orgasm all month long- then each and every time _he fucking pulled away! _Only having had sex once, she had no idea how to handle this kind of thing. Although he had told her she was better than some girl he knew- Karin?- she still felt very inexperienced. So she didn't know how to get him back- well, she did, she just honestly didn't feel like making things worse for herself. After all, as she was learning, you do _not _tease a horny Uchiha.

She sighed in defeat and crossed her arms and legs to try to make the desire in her lower regions go away. She felt his arms snake around her in a gesture of apology- sort of. His pride wouldn't allow any _real _apology.

He mostly just wanted to hold her, though. The two had become very close in the past month. They hadn't talked much about each other's past, but they knew the basics. She knew his favorite food was a tomato, he knew she drooled at the mere thought of oden. She knew his favorite color was red, he knew hers was blue. He didn't like kids, yet she absolutely adored them. She was practically a mother, after all.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Hn?"

She sighed. Time to dig a little deeper into the puzzle named Sasuke Uchiha. "What's your biggest regret?" His arms tightened around her and she leaned against his chest and planted a kiss to her collar bone as an attempt to comfort him. "Never mind, it's not that big of a deal."

He sighed. "My biggest regret… is… not being in the right place at the right time."

She nodded, pondering his answer.

He kissed her cheek lazily. "Yourself?"

She squirmed uncomfortably in his arms. "I-it's nothing."

He grunted- his way of demanding an explanation. "W-well, it was- just me and some friends got drunk. Things got out of hand, and well, when I woke up I wasn't a virgin anymore... and I had a killer headache, too."

His low growl was _obviously _one of displeasure. _She has already been touched… that is unfortunate. I had looked forward to being the one to steal her purity_. He paused in his thoughts. _No matter. She does not even remember, and even if she did, it would have been drunken, lazy, short… and most… unpleasing to her. _"Who was it?" he growled out.

She eeped out, "N-no one!"

She could see the red glow of his furious sharingan as his grip tightened on her. "It was my friend Kouga…" She confessed. "He'd desired me for a long time, so it only makes sense he-"

"No one will _ever _touch you like that again. You are _mine_, no one else's! You are _mine _to pleasure!" He interrupted.

_This… this is more than just pure rage… Could Sasuke be a…?_

Sure enough, she felt her miko ki brush up against his rising demon aura. She did the only thing she could do- or what she had learned from Sesshomaru, anyways; she cocked her to the side and bared her neck for him to see and closed her eyes in submission. She brought her arms up around his neck. "Yes, I'm yours."

He roughly pushed closer to him and sniffed her neck, even once nipping at the tender flesh. "_Mine!_"

She closed her eyes, enjoying the wonderful feeling of being wanted by someone. Under her left shoulder blade she could feel the erratic beating of his heart beat. "Yours…" And as she said it, she knew it was completely true. This had been the best month of her life. Not being called degrading names… not being compared to her dead incarnate… Always being teased and held… It was amazing.

But she did not love him. Not yet. She cared very deeply for him, but she was not quite in love with him... yet.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me."

"No…"

"Tell. Me."

"No…"

"God damn it, woman, just tell me!"

Ok, anyone has to admit, it's very rare to see a full grown Uchiha making demands like a sniveling child. So what had happened was… _well_… when he went all demonic, he was not really himself.

Therefore, the Uchiha had no current memory of what had been said about her biggest regret. She refused to tell him, because it was a sting to her pride to submit so easily like she had: and besides, after how he reacted the first time, Kagome figured he was better off not knowing. That was until he started begging her to tell him what happened while he was out. You see what's happening above? That's been going on for an hour.

"_Tell me!_"

She smirked. "Not a chance, sweet cheeks."

He growled and she faked surprise. "Oh, that's right! How could I forget? You're name is _Mr. Giggles!_"

His growls got louder. "_Why _are you so stubborn, woman?" He glared fiercely

She glared back with full force. "_Why_ are you so _demanding_, man?"

"Ask anyone. It runs in the family."

She sighed and looked around at their surroundings in the prison cell. "Well it doesn't really look like anyone is asking anyone anything, now does it?"

He snorted. "No shit, really?"

"You're the one who told me to," she attempted a pitiful mimic of the Uchiha's deep lazy voice, "'_ask anyone_', you asshole!"

"That was a very pitiful attempt to talk like me…"

She growled. "Oh yea?" she stomped up to him and poked his chest. "I'd like to see _you _try to sound like _me!_"

"I can't," he growled. "You're voice is too _fucking high pitched!_"

"Fuck you!"

"I suppose, if you wish it…" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh how very _mature_ of you, Sasuke!"

He chuckled. "I know."

During the whole argument, Kagome had been staring at the Uchiha's neck. She felt an abrupt wave of desire wash over her.

He did a double take at the look in her eyes. He smirked. _I know that look…_

Desire.

He reached behind her and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist instantly. He looked up at her smugly.

"So, what was that about 'fuck you'?"

All the times he teased her senses unmercifully came to mind and she almost groaned in horror, but contained it. Instead, she took to doing what he did to her.

She took no time in attacking his neck with nips and sucks. She opened her mouth as far as it could go and gently scraped her teeth along his neck as it was closing again, then she sucked on his Adam apple.

Surprised at the attack, he backed up against the wall with weak knees and growled in pleasure.

She opened her eyes and thought smugly, _One word, bitch: payback! _

It felt wrong being the only one getting pleasure, so he started gently messaging her thighs, scratching her stomach, even pinching her hardening nipples. She moaned and she ran her nails down his chest, causing his muscles to twitch.

"W-wait," she gasped. "Weren't we in the middle of an argument?"

He met her eyes and smirked deviously.

"Ever heard of make-up sex, babe?"


	7. Chapter 7

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

A vein in his forehead ticked as he felt a prodding fingertip in his side.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

He growled as he woke from his deep slumber. "_What do you want?_"

She laughed sweetly as she watched him curse as he reluctantly awoke. "For you to wake up..."

"_Why," _He took a breath to calm his ecstasy of rage. He grounded his teeth together in an attempt to sound kinder and continued. "Why would you want me to wake up?"

"I don't know." She shrugged lazily.

If she was not a girl, he would have _killed _her. A low growl rumbled in his chest. "You don't _know_?"

"Nope, not at all."

He _very nearly _slapped her when she told him, "I just wanted to hear your voice."

His fiery glare faltered and he gathered her into his arms. He rested his chin on the crown of her head. "Hn… Foolish woman…"

"But I'm _your _foolish woman."

He closed his obsidian eyes in content he hadn't been able to feel for a while. "I guess you are."

They were interrupted by a rough cough from someone on the opposite side of the swarthy prison cell. Kagome turned around in Sasuke's arms and smiled at the bald man outside the prison bars. "Hello Ibiki-sama!"

He nodded. "Kagome-san, Tsunade-sama requests your presence in the hokage's' tower."

Kagome bunched her eyebrows in curiosity. "What could Tsunade-san possibly want with me after a month and a half?"

Ibiki kept a straight face. "Perhaps," he sighed. "That is for you to go find out."

She nervously bit her lip as she considered what the blonde could want with her. "Can Mr. Gigg- Sasuke come?"

The torture master eyed Sasuke warily. "Ms. Haruno is currently there."

Kagome glanced at Sasuke to find him staring at the ground. She'd learned that this was what he'd do when he was contemplating a decision. He stood. "I can't hide from her forever."

Ibiki nodded to show he'd heard Sasuke's decision. He swiftly snatched his chain of a thousand keys out of the back of his pocket and unlocked the prison door. He whistled and suddenly they were surrounded by a flock of ANBU.

"Merely being cautious," Ibiki explained stoically.

Kagome nodded twice and smiled reassuringly. "Of course, I completely understand, Ibiki-sama." And they set off down the many endless hallways and prisons.

The miko bit her lip at the loud silence that filled the air, except the occasional hoot and rude phrase from the prisoners that resided in the dimly lit cells. To break the uncomfortable silence, she decided to ask a few time consuming questions. "So… Ibiki-sama, wh-where did you get all of those scars?"

He kept facing forward. "I was tortured for five years."

She stopped in the middle of the hall until Sasuke poked her tense back side as a silent way of saying to move. She shook her head to come out of her befuddled daze.

"I was too… But only for six months… His name was Naraku. The name of my torturer, I mean." She shivered as she remembered his cackles and taunts as he injected deadly miasma in her veins. She rubbed her arms as she felt the ghost of the horrifying methods of torture the cruel demon had used on her.

Ibiki's usually stoic voice softened a fraction_. _"It doesn't matter how long of a time it was, it's a horrifying experience that will always mentally and physically scar anyone."

She nodded. "That's why I'm taking all of this as well as I am."

Beside her, Sasuke snorted. "Is that why you cried the whole first three weeks you were here?"

"Yes," Kagome bit out acidly.

"Enough," Ibiki barked. "God, you two argue like an old married couple."

A bright idea popped in Kagome's head. "Like Jaraiya-sama and Tsunade-san?"

Ibiki chuckled deeply. "Yes, much like those two."

"But it's actually Kakashi-sama and Tsunade-san who are together, though, right?" Kagome predicted.

"You are correct," Ibiki confirmed with I slow nod.

She beamed brightly and clapped her hands with delight. "I'm happy for them."

"As well as I, Higurashi."

Kagome jumped at the sound of the new voice and quickly looked to see Tsunade sitting a few feet before her.

"Dude, I didn't even know we were here yet!" Kagome exclaimed. Sasuke bit out a laugh.

"You wouldn't." Kagome just stuck her tongue out at the avenger.

"What," Tsunade began. "Is the Uchiha doing here?"

They all heard a sharp crash throughout the room and found the source of it to be a dropped coffee mug. The hokage sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello, Sakura." Tsunade said, glaring over her folded hands.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura said, completely ignoring her mentor. Her pale face was a mixture of shock, fear, and wonder at how he could be here… in front of her.

Kagome glanced at the avenger to gauge his reaction silently. On the surface, it would seem he was bored or annoyed. No, Kagome saw right through him. It was an act, because he knew this would happen and how she would react and he had prepared himself for it.

_She blushed as she heard the last of his clothing be discarded to the cold floor. She heard the splash of water as he sat and became comfortable in the tub in the far corner of their cell. She sighed and rolled over to face the wall from her position on the bed. The area was-for once- absolutely silent, save for the slight trickle of water as Sasuke moved. Usually silence made Kagome uncomfortable, but she has grown accustomed to Sasuke's silence. It had grown to be a warm one. She rarely minded it and even sometimes welcomed it._

"_Kagome…" Sasuke called to her lazily. She opened her eyes and sat up to look at him._

"_Hai?"_

_He turned his head ever so slightly to glance back at her. "Come wash my back." She smiled and nodded._

"_Yes, captain." She teased as she stood. She giggled when he huffed. _

_Bringing her arms together and above her head, she groaned as she worked out the kinks in her back and shoulders before making her way to the metal bath. She sat and reached for the bar of soup and sponge and rubbed the two together to make bubbles. She placed the sponge on Sasuke's shoulder blade and made slow, circular motions to scrub away any traces of dirt. She did this to his whole left side, then to his right. Surprising him, she reached over his broad shoulders and to his chest to scrub gently as well. She sighed as she laid her head on his sud covered shoulder and scrubbed his taut chest._

"_Don't get soap in your eyes." He murmured as he closed his eyes in content._

"_I hadn't planned on it, Mr. giggles." He growled and flicked some water her way. She giggled._

_There it was: another silence, one that Kagome was determined to fill this time._

"_Ano… Sasuke…" He glanced up questioningly. _

"_So… pinky… if you do meet up with her again, what will you do?" he raised a delicate black brow. He shifted gently, trying to not move Kagome's head from his shoulder._

"_I will simply act like I always have towards her. Should she get to close-"_

"_I'll tear the bitch off…" Kagome growled. Sasuke smirked at her aggressive attitude._

"_Jealous?" The miko blanched. _

"_N-no!" He hummed thoughtfully. _

"_No matter… Anyways, she will be shocked, most likely breaking a few things, possibly crying. I'll act like I do with everyone-"_

"_Except me." Kagome giggled. He laid his head on top of her silky black hair in silent agreement. _

"_-neutral." He finished quietly. He tensed as she carelessly dropped the sponge to let it float in the water and her hand slowly descended down his chiseled stomach and between his thighs. "I should have seen this coming…" He ground out, feeling her fingers wrap around his shaft._

"Sakura…" H replied coldly, bringing Kagome back to the present.

Sakura took a few steps forward, alerting Kagome. She kept a far enough distance, though. "W-what are you- how are you- Naruto and I-" Kagome rolled her eyes. The pitiful girl couldn't even make out one complete _sentence_!

He faced away from the girl to face the hokage and wrapped a possessive arm around Kagome's petite waist.

Kagome smiled and did the same to him. "Tsunade-san, you needed to see me?" Tsunade glared.

"Yes, _you_, not the Uchiha brat." The Uchiha let the insult slide. He'd grown accustomed to rude things being said to him in Orochimaru's lairs.

"He wanted to come along," Kagome defended. "It gets quite stuffy in those cells, you know." Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose and finally notice the Uchiha's arm casually holding the miko.

"I see you too have been getting along."

Sasuke smirked. "Quite nicely, Lady Tsunade." Kagome smiled in agreement as she laid her head on the Uchiha's shoulder, clearly being more clingy than usual with Sakura being around.

Tsunade grumbled under her breath about damn teenagers in puberty and what not. "You see, that's why I've needed to talk with you. Other prisoners are complaining about both of your," she blushed lightly. "'getting along'."

Sasuke snorted. "I'd call it more than that." Kagome swatted at his shoulder and glared with a shade of pink covering her cheeks.

"Anyways…" Tsunade muttered. "I would suggest toning it down a bit, but umm…" She closed her eyes and blushed. "Well, I know from experience that it's hard to do that. So I need your permission to get a sound trapping jutsu placed on your cell." Sasuke and Kagome glanced at each other and smirked mischeiviously.

"Consider it done," they said. Sakura sputtered.

"M-milady! How long have they been… how long has he been… you can't _really _allow them to…" Kagome raised an eyebrow. Tsunade sighed again. Really, being hokage was more trouble than it was worth…

"They've been fucking since she got here," Every female in the room blushed, excluding Tsunade. "Sasuke has been in prison for a year; and yes, I can allow them to. Sakura, if I placed them apart and forced them to not see each other, it'd only cause trouble and grief and uprising. Not to mention the paper work I'd have to fill out when they both escaped and left the village together." Sakura nodded, feeling like her heart would shatter in two.

It wasn't fair! She'd been after Sasuke's heart since they were little kids, then this girl shows up all of a sudden and he falls for _her_? And how could Tsunade-sama do that to her? Just lie and send the team out on phony missions to search for him for _a whole year!_

Sakura glared at the ground, holding back tears. "If I may be excused, Tsunade-sama, I need some fresh air." She glanced at Kagome warmly. "I apologize for my actions when we first met, Kagome-san. Good day." Kagome blinked and nodded in shock, accepting the girl's apology, feeling it was true.

When Sakura turned to leave, Tsunade said to her retreating figure, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I truly thought this to be the best for everyone." Sakura merely tightened her fists and continued walking.

The distressed hokage place her cheek on her fist. _Great… Shizune's never going to let me hear the end of this when she gets back from her mission._


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome panted, coming down from the high of her orgasm as Sasuke rolled over and scooted up to her level so he could hold her.

"This jutsu is proving to be useful…" he purred in her ear. "You haven't ever screamed that loud for me before." Kagome nodded with wide eyes, too intoxicated by the after affects of his tongue between her folds to be modest at the moment.

He chuckled deeply. "You should sleep, Ka-go-me." Kagome shook her head, ignoring his teasing. It wasn't _her _fault the bastard called her 'woman' and she got angry…

She pecked him on the lips. "No can do, Mr. Giggles. My mind is too awake to even _think _about sleeping." He laughed throatily and guided her head towards his to bring her in for a passionate kiss. Her tongue had instantly entered his mouth, automatically knowing what to do. Their saliva covered tongues wrestled and caressed until they both felt a familiar heat course through their bodies. She gently pulled back and gasped for air.

"I want to try something." He nodded, waiting to hear what she wanted. "Stick out your tongue." He complied with her demands curiously and watched her as she leaned forward. She wrapped her lips around his tongue and sucked, making him groan in pleasure. God _damn_ that felt amazing…

He brought his hand to her bare breast and rubbed an erect nipple in circular motions, causing her to gasp and squeeze her thighs together in an effort to relieve herself of the ache there. Sasuke felt the motion and parted her legs with the hand not massaging her chest and easily entered his forefinger into her slick nether lips, causing her to gasp in surprised pleasure. His mouth made its way to a certain _spot _on his miko's neckthat caused Kagome to make the most delicious sounds his ears had ever heard.

He entered another finger and pumped the digits in and out at a steady pace. Her hips met his hand, making his fingers slide deeper into her.

"_Oh~ Unn, Sasuke, right there!" _she moaned. His fingers increased their pace, attacking the very spot she'd wanted him to stay. His thumb pressed against her swollen clit and kneaded it gently. Her body twitched and with a scream, she was in heaven.

Again. For the fifth time that day.

He kissed her lips gently and pulled his fingers out of her. He sucked each finger, not being able to get enough of her taste. She blushed and averted her eyes, ignoring the sounds of him sucking his fingers.

"Now can you sleep?" he purred in her ear. She nodded.

Yes, sleep was definitely welcomed.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone so much for giving me the motivation to continue this story! I look at the reviews and it truly makes me smile. <strong>

**So I'm gona try to challenge myself. Maybe this will become a drabble series… I'll still keep with the plot, they'll all be connected, of course.**

**But I need you all to do me a favor. Give me a word. Any. Word. On. Your. Mind. It can be a cute word, a made up word.**

**Then after the word, put sweet or spicy. Here, for example: Chocolate~sweet :) **

**This would really help me, I think. I'm hoping to be inspired by your words! XD**


	10. Intimacy

**I need you all to do me a favor. Give me a word. Any word; It can be a cute word, a sexy word, a made up word.**

**Then after the word, put sweet or spicy. Here, for example: Chocolate~sweet :) **

**This would really help me, I think. I'm hoping to be inspired by your words! XD**

**From: HaruhiandHikaru  
><strong>

**Word: Intimacy**

* * *

><p>She crawled over his body and straddled his waist. She spread her fingers, lacing them through his own. She looked into his smoldering obsidian eyes and smiled gently.<p>

Sometimes they would do this. Just sit and look into each other's eyes. Sometimes they would caress, sometimes they would murmur sweet nothings. Though they had never had _sex_, Kagome imagined that this is what it would feel like with him. So sweet, so sexy. Just slow and sensual, like time would freeze for them to have their moment. It was so… _beautiful_, so intimate. It was the kind of thing Kagome had dreamed about since she was thirteen years old.

A sexy man, not particularly tall, dark, and serious, like most girls dreamed of. Just a handsome man with a good heart. They would hold hands, kiss, and cares, her and these imaginary people she would dream about. Though, these men her imagination thought up did not come close to the Uchiha she so adored.

In truth, when she held his warm hand and looked into his eyes, it made her feel beautiful. It made her want to give him everything she had to ofer. When she looked into his eyes, she wasn't scared to have sex. She wasn't a virgin, but she'd had no memory of what had happened, therefore she _felt _like she was still a virgin.

"I love you," she whispered. His eyes softened. Any ordinary person wouldn't see, but she did. She _knew _him, she could _feel _when he was distressed or happy.

Warm tears fell down her cheeks and onto his chest. "I really…" she blinked and trembled. "I really love you." He brushed his knuckles across her cheek, wiping away her tears, only for new ones to replace the ones he wiped away.

His response: a smoldering kiss. Yes, he loved her too. In more ways than she could ever know.


	11. Adorable

**I need you all to do me a favor. Give me a word. Any word; It can be a cute word, a sexy word, a made up word.**

**Then after the word, put sweet or spicy. Here, for example: Chocolate~sweet :) **

**This would really help me, I think. I'm hoping to be inspired by your words! XD**

**From: Lalala8121**

**Word: Adorable**

**Sweet or Spicy: Spicy**

* * *

><p>She mewled as he touched her body in the most sensual ways. He always had that affect on her body… his touch felt like flames dancing across her skin. He knew her body better than she did; just as she did, his. He knew every curve she liked caressed, every spot that made her gasp or moan. He sucked on the curve of her breast before sloppily licking his way down her ribs and her stomach. He dragged his teeth across her jutting hipbone. His head disappeared between her thighs, sucking on the tender flesh of her milky thighs, teasing her until it drove her crazy.<p>

He raised his head and sat up, his knees supporting his weight. He observed the way her chest would bounce up and down with every strangled breath she took. He took in the dip of her hips. He smirked when she peeked an eye open, wanting to know what the hell he was doing. His eyes trailed to her silky raven locks, slightly teased from one of their… _events_. Who could say which one, exactly?

His smirk widened and he leaned his head down towards hers.

Into her ear, he purred, "You are _so _adorable…"


	12. Strawberry

**I need you all to do me a favor. Give me a word. Any word; It can be a cute word, a sexy word, a made up word.**

**Then after the word, put sweet or spicy. Here, for example: Chocolate~sweet :) **

**This would really help me, I think. I'm hoping to be inspired by your words! XD And keep in mind, for the time being, THIS IS A DRABBLE SERIES! It will be until I want to type up something longer.**

**From: Lozenger12**

**Word: Strawberry**

**Sweet or Spicy: Sweet**

* * *

><p>Kagome glanced at their pile of books and the basket of fruits Tsunade dropped by and glared at it. She flopped onto the bed and observed as her lover silently flipped through a weapons magazine. She sighed.<p>

"I'm so bored..." He glanced up and a smirk tugged at his lips.

"What would you suggest we do in such a small space, darling?" She pouted.

"I don't know... I'm not in the mood for sex, and there's nothing interesting about those medical books Tsunade-san dropped by. I'm a miko; I don't need to be told how to heal! And not that I don't enjoy my time with you, but what's that lady's problem? I mean, yea, miko's are," she made air quotations. "'extinct', but in a world full of ninja's and jinchuuriki and what not, why is me being a miko _so hard to_-huh?" She glanced down at Sasuke when he popped a strawberry into her mouth.

He sat her in his lap and placed the magazine onto her legs. "Shut up, woman..."


	13. Devil

**I need you all to do me a favor. Give me a word. Any word; It can be a cute word, a sexy word, a made up word.**

**Then after the word, put sweet or spicy. Here, for example: Chocolate~sweet :) **

**This would really help me, I think. I'm hoping to be inspired by your words! XD**

**From: kakashixangela**

**Word: Devil**

**Sweet or Spicy: Sweet**

* * *

><p>Her blue eyes-wide with excitement- followed her prey as he entered the room. He'd gone outside with Ibiki for training- 'a ninja has to stay fit', he said. Hmph! She'd show him... leaving her all alone like that...<p>

Just to make herself feel like a true predator, she silently swayed her romp in the air, pretending she had a tail. Like a feline.

_A vicious panther! _She thought with a smirk. Just to make her point to herself, she swayed her 'tail' once again. Her eyes fallowed him as he scanned the prison cell with a neutral expression.

She got an evil twinkle in her eyes. _I know under that neutral expression, you're just overflowing with fear and worry! You resent that you left me alone!_

She blanched when he just shrugged and sat on the bed.

_J-jerk! You're not worried about me at all! _She pouted. _Well, that's no fun! _

He placed his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

_Here's my chance! _Hastily, she jumped from her hiding place and jumped on him. "Rawr!" Clutching his waist, she hoped that she surprised the fuck out of him. She peeked open an eye to glance at his reaction: a smirk. The bastard was smirking at her!

He leaned his head down to her level and smirked haughtily. "Little devil, did you really think you could scare me so _easily_?"


	14. Bunny

**I need you all to do me a favor. Give me a word. Any word; It can be a cute word, a sexy word, a made up word.**

**Then after the word, put sweet or spicy. Here, for example: Chocolate~sweet :) **

**This would really help me, I think. I'm hoping to be inspired by your words! XD**

**From: kakashixangela**

**Word: Bunny (sequel to devil)**

**Sweet or Spicy: Spicy**

* * *

><p>She pouted. "I'm not a devil, I'm a kitty! A <em>kitty, <em>got it?" He hummed and tapped his chin, pretending to think over it.

He glanced at her raised derriere with appreciative eyes. "No, you're a bunny." He smirked with dark scarlet eyes as she glared.

"What makes you say that?" she huffed.

He chuckled deeply and his smirk widened with amusement. "You have a fluffy tail."

She blinked with confusion as his hand trailed down her curved back and rested on her 'tail'. It rested there for a few silent moments until he abruptly smacked it roughly. "_See? _It even has a four second jiggle..."

Kagome blushed a deep cherry red. "No it doesn't!"

He chuckled again. "My sharingan sees _everything _that ordinary eyes do not, and my eyes _definitely _saw that. It was _four seconds..._" She glared at the wall as his hands made their way over her ass and down her legs, until finally making their way to in between her thighs.

"You are _insufferable, _you god damn Uchiha!"


	15. Darkness

**I need you all to do me a favor. Give me a word. Any word; It can be a cute word, a sexy word, a made up word.**

**Then after the word, put sweet or spicy. Here, for example: Chocolate~sweet :) **

**This would really help me, I think. I'm hoping to be inspired by your words! XD**

**From: Angel-Demon1**

**Word: Darkness**

**Sweet or Spicy: Sweet**

* * *

><p>She whimpered. "Sasuke... don't..." He looked back at her and blew out the candle anyways.<p>

"I'm sorry, Kagome. But we can't be in the light all of the time. Besides, the wax on the candle will all melt.

She trembled as darkness filled their prison cell. She yelped when Sasuke's hand clamped around her shoulder in a firm grip and grasped his arm tightly.

He sighed and kissed her forehead, laying them both down across the bed. "Kagome, why are all of a sudden so afraid of the dark?"

She buried her head into his chest, feeling slightly secure as he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know..." she whimpered. "I'm just... scared..." She paused.

"Sasuke, you won't ever leave me for the darkness, will you?"

His eyes softened. "So that's what this is about?" She nodded slowly. He kissed the crown of her head. "I will never leave you, Kagome. I am darkness; you are the light. One cannot be without the other."

_You are my other half, Kagome..._


	16. Two Halves Of One Whole

**I need you all to do me a favor. Give me a word. Any word; It can be a cute word, a sexy word, a made up word.**

**Then after the word, put sweet or spicy. Here, for example: Chocolate~sweet :) **

**This would really help me, I think. I'm hoping to be inspired by your words! XD**

**From: AliceMarieSwan**

**Word: Two halves of one whole (sequel to Darkness)**

**Sweet or Spicy: Sweet**

* * *

><p>She glanced up at him with tears bordering her eyelids. "Do you really mean that? Even if I haven't been completely honest to you about everything?"<p>

He nodded, ignoring his curiosity at her words. He deemed whatever she had felt was important enough to keep a secret unnecessary. He placed her palm in his larger one and looked at how frail it was. Though it was dark, his sharingan could see everything just as well as if it was in the light- possibly even better.

Remembering she couldn't see his nod, he said, "Yes. We are two halves of one whole."

He noticed her eyes soften and he felt warm tear drops fall onto his chest. "Like Yin and Yang," she whispered.


	17. Snow Touch

**I need you all to do me a favor. Give me a word. Any word; It can be a cute word, a sexy word, a made up word.**

**Then after the word, put sweet or spicy. Here, for example: Chocolate~sweet :) **

**This would really help me, I think. I'm hoping to be inspired by your words! XD**

**From: Reader 20**

**Word: Snow Touch**

**Sweet or Spicy: Sweet**

* * *

><p>The miko shivered from inside the warm bath. It'd been four months since Kagome had been trapped with the Uchiha, and winter was quickly approaching.<p>

Kagome sighed and glared down at the rippling water. "It's cold! What, do they expect us to freeze to death in here?"

Sasuke snorted. "Chill out..." Kagome giggled.

"Good joke!" she chirped. He shook his head at her childish behavior.

"It wasn't a joke..." She pouted.

"Then you should have said no pun intended!" He sighed and stood, making his way the bath. He placed his arms on her shoulders and rubbed quickly to create heat.

"Oi, don't do that! Your hands are cold!"

He stared impassively and continued rubbing. She pouted. "It feels like I'm being raped by snow!" He huffed and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm cold too, woman."


	18. Irresistible

**I need you all to do me a favor. Give me a word. Any word; It can be a cute word, a sexy word, a made up word.**

**Then after the word, put sweet or spicy. Here, for example: Chocolate~sweet :) **

**This would really help me, I think. I'm hoping to be inspired by your words! XD**

**From: Priestess Mia**

**Word: Irresistible**

**Sweet or Spicy: Sweet**

* * *

><p><em>I'm really starting to hate that friggin' magazine! <em>

She watched as the man next to her would look over a page carefully, double checking to not miss anything on the page, and then flip to the next page with an annoying 'flap'.

She crossed her arms. _I know! All I have to do is distract him... but... how do I do that when he has solid concentration on that freaking weapons magazine!_

Her shoulders slumped when she failed to come up a plan-wait a second... all she has to do is do what she's best at: blabbering!

"You know, Mr. Giggles," he growled. "Feisty! Anyways, I never really stood a chance." He glanced at her.

_Got ya, sucker!_

She smirked. "I mean, you're just," she pinched his cheek and cooed. "so irresistibly _adorable_~!"


	19. Misery

**(Happy new years everyone!)**

**I need you all to do me a favor. Give me a word. Any word; It can be a cute word, a sexy word, a made up word.**

**Then after the word, put sweet or spicy. Here, for example: Chocolate~sweet :) **

**This would really help me, I think. I'm hoping to be inspired by your words! XD**

**From: Cosmic-lover**

**Word: Misery**

**Sweet or Spicy: Sweet**

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed. Despite her kitten attack jutsu, the little bastard <em>still <em>went to train with Ibiki. She stopped pacing and sat down on the bed, ignoring the squeaks of protest it made. The glared at the door the Uchiha had walked out of hours ago. She sighed once again and pouted.

_This is so unfair! Why should he get to train once a month while I'm left here all alone in the gad damn cage? I mean, it's cold outside! How the hell do you train when it's 55 degrees outside?_

Her shoulders slumped when she looked around- then something caught her eye. She winced when she figured out what it was: that god damn weapons magazine. No, just no! She _refused _to stoop that low! She would _not _read that god forsaken magazine!

_Well, if Sasuke finds it interesting… maybe I will too…? _She huffed and pouted when she remembered that her and the avenger were _polar opposites!_

"Are you _still _sulking?" She squealed in delight and threw her arms around the Uchiha as soon as he walked through the door.

"You're back! I was ever so miserable without you!" He snorted and returned her embrace.

"You just don't like being alone…"


	20. Dominant

**I need you all to do me a favor. Give me a word. Any word; It can be a cute word, a sexy word, a made up word.**

**Then after the word, put sweet or spicy. Here, for example: Chocolate~sweet :) **

**This would really help me, I think. I'm hoping to be inspired by your words! XD**

**From: AnimeFreakAmanda**

**Word: Dominant**

**Sweet or Spicy: Spicy**

**(Okay~ this isn't a drabble :3)**

* * *

><p>She gasped, making him smirk in satisfaction. She jumped off of him and pushed him onto the bed aggressively. She grabbed one of is kunai off of the side desk and cut his shirt to shreds. After all the fabric was off his toned stomach, she curved her back and dipped her head low, licking his stomach from bottom to top to meet his lips in a hungry kiss. He hissed into her mouth as he felt her grasp his rock hard member and slowly pump up and down. How did this happen? It was simple, really. They were cold, and then one thing led to another and well… yea!<p>

He broke the kiss and let out a strangled growl. "Taking control today, I see."

She stopped her ministrations. "Oh? And here I thought you liked it that way." He growled at her and she smirked, starting back up again. He moaned in reply. "That's what I thought…"

She stopped pumping and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, setting his manhood free from its bindings. Sasuke bit his lip when he felt the rush of cool air… also when he realized what was about to happen.

Kagome gave Sasuke's body little butterfly kisses as she made her way down to his pulsing girth. She quickly took him into her warm mouth as she had many times before and, experimenting a little, deep throated him. She gagged and almost stopped right in the middle of it all, but his groan of ecstasy gave her pride enough not to. She bobbed her head up and down slowly, but not fast enough for Sasuke. He grabbed her hair and pushed her mouth to the base of his member, and she moaned, which made him moan at the vibrations caused by her throat.

When she scrapped her teeth against his flesh, he almost came- until the little bitch _pulled away. _He looked down at her to see her smirking.

So… that's what the little vixen's plan was. Payback for all the times he'd teased her: Revenge. Fortunately for him, it was a word he was _very _familiar with.

He pulled her up by her shoulders and flipped them over, him now being on top. Thinking back to the kunai trick, he almost snickered. Who needs a kunai when you have your hands?

Shortly after that, he grabbed her blouse and _ripped it with his bare hands_. After throwing the scraps of fabric to the cold floor, he attacked her every nerve. Kissing and biting and licking her neck, collar, and shoulders; grinding his hips against hers; running his hands all over her soft curves.

She opened her mouth and let out a strange strangled scream/moan. God, what the _fuck _was he doing to her body? She felt like she was about to _explode_!

"Sa-Sa-_Sasuke, uhg!_" Her back arched as she felt him slip one long, cold finger into her sex- wait, when did his hand get under her skirt? She hadn't even noticed.

She turned her neck to the side and bit the pillow to silence a scream as he entered another finger and pumped them in and out at a slow, torturing pace. Lifting his head from her hickey covered neck, he brought his mouth to her ear and sucked her lobe gently and whispered, "What do you want, _Kagome_?" She shivered when he said her name.

He frowned when he didn't get an answer, so to solve his slight dilemma, due to the juices already covering his fingers, he easily slipped in another finger and increased his pace. She bucked her hips to meet his fingers and throatily moaned out his name. "_What_," he increased his pace. "_do you_," and more. "_want?_"

"You! I want _you_!"

"What," he growled "do you want from me?"

She moaned and writhed, but gained enough strength to lift her head and look him in the eyes. "_Fuck me!" _And she came.

And fuck her, he did. He pulled his fingers out of her tightening womanhood and slowly licked each of fingers, savoring the taste of her for as long as he could spare. He pulled her hips against his and placed his forearm close to her mouth. "This being your second time, it will hurt," he whispered. "So bite onto my arm to help with the pain. I'll distract you the best I can." She nodded and took his arm into her mouth."

He placed both arms on either side of her head to support his upper body weight and in one fluid motion, he entered her. They both shuddered. He grunted at the pain in his arm- damn, she bit hard. As he wiped tears from her face gently, she released his arm from her canines and moved her hips to signal it was ok to move on. He started with a slow pace, and then gradually quickened his pace as her moans and sighs got louder. Before long, they both cried out and came together.

His arms twitched and before he could fall on top of her, he quickly settled beside her and lazily wrapped an arm around her to bring her closer. He listened to her breathing and waited for it to deepen as she fell into a peaceful slumber. He kissed her temple and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Kagome Higurashi."

Soon after, he fell into unconsciousness as well.

Oh, yes. He was the dominant one in this relationship. Though, letting her have her fun with him every now and then couldn't be _too_ torturous...


	21. Freedom

**I need you all to do me a favor. Give me a word. Any word; It can be a cute word, a sexy word, a made up word.**

**Then after the word, put sweet or spicy. Here, for example: Chocolate~sweet :) **

**This would really help me, I think. I'm hoping to be inspired by your words! XD**

**From: KenshinGirlxoxo652**

**Word: Freedom**

**(Okay~ this isn't a drabble :3)**

* * *

><p>Kagome cracked her eyes open as she felt her lover awaken and sit up. She did the same and yawned cutely, stretching her arms above her head to work out all the kinks in her shoulders. Sasuke was very comfy, but he wasn't made of feathers. Maybe... she giggled when she pictured him in a chicken costume, glaring at her for making him wear such a ridiculous thing.<p>

She ignored Sasuke's weird look. "Ignore her, Ibiki-sama. She's strange from the time she wakes to the time she sleeps." She stuck her tongue out at him.

_Wait, Ibiki-sama is here?_

She blushed and quickly covered her bare chest with the thin blanket.

Ibiki shook his head at the two. "Sasuke Uchiha, Kagome Higurashi: You have a visitor." Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"Tsunade-san?" He shook his head.

"Team seven." Kagome gasped.

_Sasuke's old team! Pinky! _

She looked to the avenger and saw him staring at the ground with clenched fists. She glanced down at her hands.

_So, he's not ready to see them... I understand... If Inuyasha were to visit me, I wouldn't be able to face him... Not after all me and Sasuke have done._

Sasuke nodded and stared at Ibiki. "I know where the visitor's center is. We will be there shortly." After silently unlocking the door, the bald torture master nodded and left. Kagome dropped the blanket and made her way to her lover, embracing him from behind.

"It's ok, I'm here. I'll be right by your side the whole time." He grabbed her hand silently to thank her.

She laid her head between his shoulder blades. "We have to get dressed- well, you have to put a shirt on and _I _have to get dressed."

He snorted. "Must you be so specific?"

She glared. "Must you comment on everything I do?"

He smirked when he felt her getting angry. "It wouldn't be any fun that way, now would it?"

"..."

"That's what I thought...hn..." He slipped on a white t-shirt and observed as she put on one of his white button shirts and a pair of jeans Tsunade had bought by for her. He rolled his eyes.

_That woman really does spoil her... _

He grasped her hand slung her onto his back, ignoring her shriek of surprise. He ran out of the cell and was in the visitor's area in no time. He sighed in relief when no one- excluding his arguing his teammates- was in the garden clearing.

Kagome blinked. _This _was the visitor's center? It looked like freaking Alice in wonderland! Well, except for the guards and fifty feet tall barb wire.

"Hey, teme- Kagome? What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome looked away from the twitching birds in the bird bath. Her eyes widened.

"Naruto? Kakashi? You know pinky?" She ignored Sakura's shout of protest and glanced at Sasuke. "You never told me Naruto-san was on your squad." He shrugged.

"I never thought it to be important." She stuck out her tongue.

"You're impossible." He chuckled.

Naruto blinked at their bickering in confusion. If a stranger heard it, they would say the two were lovers or something.

_But… that's impossible! Teme is… well… a teme! And Kagome is so sweet! And besides, teme hates girls!_

"So, Kagome-san, why _are _you here?" Naruto asked. Kagome huffed.

"Because they don't know anything about me or my whereabouts, so 'for the safety of the village'," she sneered. "I must be locked away until they gather some sort of information on me."

Naruto blanched. "T-that's stupid! A quick solution to that problem is to put you on house arrest with a team of ANBU following your every move!"

Kagome nodded. "Your hokage has suggested this, though the counsel doesn't seem to buy it. They don't like me, apparently. Though, Tsunade-san is trying her hardest to get information that appeals to the counsel, but it's not exactly working."

Sasuke snorted. "So the old woman brings her clothes and food, like she is homeless and crippled." Kagome glared.

"She brings you stuff too!" He rolled his eyes in response.

Trying to ease the tension, Kakashi laughed awkwardly. "Ano… I've been reading this really good book-"

"Can it, sensei!" Sakura said. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"No one wants to hear about your pervy books, dattebayo!"

Kagome giggled in amusement. She whispered to Sasuke, "Are they always like this?" He snorted.

"Unfortunately…"

Naruto shouted. "Hey, teme, I heard that!" Sasuke stared impassively.

"Your point is, _dobe_?"

"Don't make me beat you up!"

"As if you _could_…" Kagome sighed and walked over to sakura, deciding to let the two men work it out. She smiled.

"Nice visit, eh, Sakura-san?" She rolled her eyes in agreement, yet smiled back at Kagome.

"Seriously. Though, being on a squad with them for a long time, you get used to it. Though… Sasuke hasn't been…" Kagome nodded and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shot some of her miko energy into Sakura's body to sooth the girl's conflicted emotions. Kagome's eyes softened when she felt how jumbled the kunoichi's aura really was.

"It's ok…" she whispered soothingly. "Everything is ok…" Sakura's eyes softened.

"Yes, everything… is…" She jerked away. "What the hell was that? What the hell did you just do to me?" Kagome blinked.

"I told you: I'm a miko, I heal. I was soothing your aura." Sakura shook her head.

"D-don't touch me! Get the fuck away from me! I don't know what you are, but stay away from me." Sasuke was instantly at Kagome's side, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I think our time is over," He nodded to Kakashi and Naruto. "Goodbye." He grabbed Kagome's hand and tugged softly. "Let's go, Kagome."

She looked down and nodded, following him back to their cage. Well. At least she got a few moments of freedom…


	22. ShamaLamaDingDong

**I need you all to do me a favor. Give me a word. Any word; It can be a cute word, a sexy word, a made up word.**

**Then after the word, put sweet or spicy. Here, for example: Chocolate~sweet :) **

**This would really help me, I think. I'm hoping to be inspired by your words! XD**

**From: RebellAngell21**

**Word:**** Shamallamadingdong**

**Sweet or Spicy: Sweet**

* * *

><p>Kagome closed her eyes and hummed gently. Sasuke glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"_Why _do you _insist _on doing this, _woman?_" She opened one lid in annoyance.

"Because it soothes me! And my aching heart!" He snorted. Really, just because Sakura threw a temper tantrum about Kagome helping her, didn't mean Kagome's heart was broken. She was just too damned _stubborn _to admit she was sorry for ruining his time with his old teammates.

"You're sorry, I get that! So please _stop _this damned _meditating_!" She merely closed her open blue eye and continued humming.

"_Ohhh, great spirits above, __shamallamadingdong~!_"

He glared at the wall in his line of vision. Reallly, what did shamallamadingdong even _mean_?


	23. Predictable

**I need you all to do me a favor. Give me a word. Any word; It can be a cute word, a sexy word, a made up word.**

**Then after the word, put sweet or spicy. Here, for example: Chocolate~sweet :) **

**This would really help me, I think. I'm hoping to be inspired by your words! XD**

**From: Tsukiyomi Moto**

**Word:**** Predictable**

**Sweet or Spicy: Sweet**

* * *

><p>She frowned when he sat beside her and laid his head on her shoulder gently. Really, Ibiki worked him too hard these days…<p>

She brought her arm up to his skull and patted his head soothingly. "Are you tired?" She murmured to him softly.

"Not too tired for whatever you need to tell me…" Her blue eyes widened with surprise.

"How did you…?"

He chuckled. "You're very predictable when you have that look on your face, my darling miko."


	24. Story

**I need you all to do me a favor. Give me a word. Any word; It can be a cute word, a sexy word, a made up word.**

**Then after the word, put sweet or spicy. Here, for example: Chocolate~sweet :) **

**This would really help me, I think. I'm hoping to be inspired by your words! XD**

**From: SweetDarkSilence**

**Word:**** Story (sequel to "Predictable")**

**Sweet or Spicy: Sweet**

* * *

><p>She whispered, "So, you see, I have a long history… a story, if you will." Sasuke remained silent, though nodded while processing the information he was just told.<p>

She took a deep breath, allowing the air in her lungs to sooth her nerves. With a shaky voice she explained everything that had happened since the day she was brought to the feudal era, careful not to forget any important details. When she was finished, she glanced at the Uchiha, scared of his silence. He seemed to be contemplating what exactly he felt about what she had told him.

Her stomach clenched in anxiety. He sighed and stood, glaring at the ground. He snorted. "So you and this… Inuyasha…"

She looked down in shame. "We were considering starting a new life together. No jewel or evil demons or dead mikos." Sasuke's gaze narrowed in displeasure. "But Sasuke…." He looked at her as she stood to be close to him. "I love you, not him. You treat me how I deserve to be treated, and I know when you look at me, you _see _me. If I could go back, I would do everything the same."

He embraced her. "Did you ever…" She laid her head on his chest.

"Eww. No." He chuckled and kissed her passionately.


	25. This Marks A Year

**From: Kenshingirlxoxo6527 (the author)**

**Word:**** This Marks A Year (it's actually a phrase XD)**

**Sweet or Spicy: Sweet**

* * *

><p>Kagome sat down next to the tub and laid her head on the edge. "So what do you want to do today, Mr. Giggles?" Sasuke only sighed at the nickname. God… he was actually starting to get used to it. "I hear they're letting prisoners from Konaha take walks now. Heavily guarded by ANBU, of course, but still! And Ibiki-sama told me Sakura and Naruto both have missions for the next two weeks, starting today, so they won't bother us. We can go outside and enjoy the sunlight together! " She smiled at him.<p>

He brought his wet hand out of the water and gently patted her head as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Maybe tomorrow, and if you really want to go that bad, then go ahead. I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends and tell me all about it."

She pouted cutely at him. "But it's no fun without you there, Sasu!"

He laughed. "I know, Kaggy, I know. But I think you'll survive _one _day without me."

Kagome's eyes softened up. "Today marks one year, Sasu."

The corners of his lips twitched. "I know."

She reached a hand to his silky raven tresses and ran her hand through them, scratching his scalp lightly. "You've changed a lot, Sasu."

"I have," he agreed. "As have you."

She snorted. "The only thing that's changed about me is my boob size, and _that's _only because they're constantly being used."

He smirked. "It'd be a waste if I didn't use them to the best of their abilities."


	26. Chapter 26

Kagome giggled at her creation as it glared at the wall.

"Kagome, was this really necessary?" Sasuke ground out.

She smirked in response. "Not at all! I just felt like doing it…" She paused and glanced at the door as she heard the jingle of keys against the firm metal door. She smiled as the door opened and shut. "Tsunade-san!"

Tsunade smirked and ruffled Kagome's hair. "What's up kid?" Her blue eyes glittered mischievously.

"Nothing much, torturing Mr. Giggles. The usual, you know?" Tsunade laughed and glanced at Sasuke, pausing when she saw him.

'_Did that kid really give him a mohawk…? It's not like his hair isn't spiky already…' _Despite these thoughts, she laughed anyways. The look on the Uchiha brat's face was humor enough for Tsunade.

Kagome's head tilted to the side when she was comfortably seated on her lover's lap. "So, Tsunade-san, what exactly is it you wanted?" Sasuke slid his arms around her.

Tsunade's eyes shone with glee and triumph.

"Kagome, my dear, I'm gona get you out of this dump!"


	27. Gay?

Sasuke's arms went limp around the miko's dainty waist as her jaw dropped in absolute shock. "Y-you're kidding! Tsunade-san, are you serious? They finally believed us?"

Tsunade squealed girlishly and bounced on her heels. "Umm, no, but they _are _letting you out! They said they're going to keep you guarded by a group of ANBU black ops, but despite that, you're both free to roam anywhere you please!" Kagome stared at her friend warily.

"What do you mean… They didn't believe us, yet they're letting Sasuke and i out?"

"Well…" Tsunade bit her lip. "Someone… bailed you out. He's a close friend of mine. And it would see he's pretty close your Uchiha." Kagome cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Sasuke when he tensed.

"What is the name of this… close friend, and why did he bail us out?" She inquired.

Tsunade got serious in a second. "His name is Gaara. He bailed you out as a favor to your Sasuke. It would seem they were quite… close as well as you to him."

Sasuke growled. "Don't talk like I'm not here, Tsunade. And don't give out my personal business where you have no right."

"Why should it matter?" Kagome snapped. She quickly unwrapped his arms and bounced off his thighs. "After I told you my _story, _we agreed no more past secrets. We were supposed to have told each other everything, so why is it that I'm shocked to hear news of an intimate _old friend_?" She huffed.

He stared at her silently, pupils dilating and jaw clenching and unclenching.

Tsunade coughed gently. "I'll let you two sort this out, but the guards are coming to pick you up in two days. Also, Gaara might drop by tomorrow." She placed a comforting hand of Kagome's tense shoulder and left swiftly.

Kagome glared at the ground and fisted her hands. "You didn't think it would be important to tell me you were gay, hmm, I don't know… A _year _ago? What. The. Hell."

His eyes swirled before glowing a red hue. "I'm not gay- not anymore." Kagome laughed.

"Wow. I don't even know what to say. I gave my heart to a _gay _guy. Not a player, no, that'd be halfway _normal_." He growled and stood.

"I'm not _gay, _Kagome."

"So your old lover- who is a _guy_, by the way- decides to randomly _bail us out of jail_? Especially with our crimes, who the hell could pay that kind of fee? I have a really bad feeling about this Sasuke, I really do. There's no way I'm ever going to repay that dept, and if he wants something from you and I, we have no right to refuse. To _anything_, and i-"

"Jesus, woman, shut _up_!" He pulled her hand and threw her on to the bed.

"What the-"

He covered her open mouth with his own and rubbed circles on her hips. Her muffled shouts of protest quickly turned into moans of approval when his mouth traveled south. Her shaky hands raked through his silky locks of hair.

"Not. Fair. Sas_uu_-" She moaned his name. He smirked as he dragged his teeth along her thigh, causing her to twitch. His eyes closed as he inhaled her arousal. She whined in need. He smirked.

Perfect.

In a flash he grabbed both of her hands and tied them with his obi, then resumed his position between her legs.

"Still think I'm gay?" he breathed.

You know what happens next. He fucks her brains out and they fall asleep to face another day.


	28. To Sunagakure!

Kagome watched the blur of trees as they swished past her in flashes of green and brown. Every once in a while she'd count the animals she saw as a kind of way to pass the time. The trip to Sunagakure was three days and three nights. They were on their last day. Seeing as Kagome had no "chakra", as the ninjas called it, she was traveling via Sasuke Uchiha.

"This is such bullshit..." Kagome grunted from her position on her lover's back. Sasuke sighed at her millionth complaint since their journey began.

"Would you stop complaining? We'll be free won't we?" Kagome pouted and set her chin on his shoulder.

"This is way too good to be true, Mr. Giggles! A visit to your old gay lover in exchange for our freedom? Yikes! Watch the branches, would you?!"

Sasuke snickered as he continued traveling from limb to limb of the forest's luscious green trees. "My bad, Ms. Giggles. Maybe if you'd stop complaining so much, I'd make this ride a little more comfortable for you. Anyways, look, I see sand on the ground. We're almost there."

Kagome sighed, despite her brief feeling of triumph at being called "Ms. Giggles". "This guy sure does live far away. The sand village? What's that about? Do you actually _like _sand up your ass when you go to the beach?" He ignored her bait.

"Suna doesn't have beaches, it's a desert..."

"And, and, and!" She continued. "Not to mention, the man we're going to see is gay and is the _king _of the sand that would going up your ass! You must really have some kind of fetish... I don't care what you like, I'll do almost anything sexually, just _not _sand in my vagina! Ouch!" She looked over to the last ANBU escorting them to and from their destination, who was bound to be blushing under the white porcelain mask he was wearing. Or being stoic and unresponsive. Kagome would bet on a the first. She would also be correct.

"Hey, ANBU guy! Do you think Mr. Giggles has a weird fetish?" The man laughed, keeping a few paces behind Sasuke's quickened pace.

"You sure do know how to pick 'em, Uchiha!" The man laughed more from behind them.

Sasuke growled. "Shut up, Kiba! She's just showing off because she's mad at me." Kagome bit down on his ear.

"I am not!" she said, her voice muffled by the appendage caught between her teeth. She let go after being flicked on the nose by the ear's owner. "I would like to let you know, Kiba, that I happen to _always _act this way! Sasuke's just angry that I keep calling him gay. Which, he is. Partly, at least."

Kiba sped up to be level to Kagome's side. "You know, it makes sense. Growing up, I'd always thought he was the type."

An excited curiosity shone in Kagome's mischievous baby blues. "Really? You grew up with Sasu?"

Kiba raised his hand to lift his mask to the crown of his head. "Goddamn, they don't tell you how stuffy those tmasks are in training! Anyways, did I grow up with Uchiha?" He grinned largely, showing off his sharp canines. "Yup!"

"Don't just talk about me like I'm not right here..." Sasuke grumbled. Kagome shushed him.

"Shuddup, Grumpy-Gus! This guy is the most entertainment I've had the whole trip!" She backtracked hastily after pausing to think, "I mean, excluding that thing at the hot springs, that was lots of-"

"Kagome..." Sasuke trailed warningly.

She huffed impatiently. "Anyways, Kiba, what took you so long to speak up? I've been dying over here!"

He snickered. "Yea, I could tell with all of your blabbering."

She stuck out her tongue childishly. She was silent for a long moment. "Say Kiba..."

He hooted good-naturedly. "I knew that silence wouldn't last too long! What's up, Baby Blue?"

Kagome blushed at the nickname, ignoring the rumbling she felt on her chest from Sasuke. Everyone always focused in on her eyes, even as a child. "Baby Blue" was an addition to the many nicknames that pointed out her pair of sapphire gems. She whined loudly in her head. They could at least pick something original to tease her about!

"Tell me a story of Sasuke as a kid! A good memory or something. Anything to pass the time." She smiled and laid her head on said Sasuke's shoulder. Kiba took a moment to think of a good story to relay.

"Okay, here's a good one. It was me, Naruto, Sakura, and of course, Sasuke! We were all on a mission. Not that I'd really consider it an actual mission. Just genin stuff, chasing cats and such. Except this one old lady's cat ran out the gates of the leaf. It turns out the woman was my neighbor, which is stupid on her part, because my clan is renowned for being kin to _dogs__. _Anyways, she filed a report, which was soon sent to team seven- Sasuke's team. Well, the old broad had heard I'd just graduated from the academy as well and demanded that _I _go on the mission too. Something about how my dog could sniff out her "precious fuzzykins" since they were friends. I mean, sure, if she counted Akamaru trying to catch a bite to eat, then, sure! In that case, they were the best of buds!"

Kagome giggled. "Why isn't Akamaru with us? Sasuke," she patted his shoulder. "told me he's usually with you everywhere you go." Kiba frowned sadly, missing his companion.

"Yea, well, I guess he ate one to many cats this time. He got sick the day we were scheduled to depart for Sunagakure, so I had to leave him. But, so yea, I was bummed I had to go chase this old woman's stupid cat, and with team seven, no less. Sakura was annoying because of her obsession with Uchiha, Naruto never shut up, and Sasuke was an asshole." Both men smirked.

"He still is." They said simultaneously. Kagome glanced back and forth between them.

"Did you guys plan that or something? 'Cause it kind of freaked me out."

Kiba just continued with his story. "We searched high and low for this stupid cat. Akamaru was being a jerk about having to help a cat, so he just slept in the hood of my jacket the whole time. Sasuke, Naruto, and I were all looking together, while Sakura was with Kakashi. We'd been looking since sun rise and were miles away from where we started. We were getting pretty desperate when the weather got scorching hot. So, then there was a rustle in the bushes behind us, and we stupidly all jumped on them at one time. Well, it turned out there was a lake behind those certain bushes. So when we fell through, it was a huge surprise."

Sasuke chuckled. "Naruto was pissed about getting his headband wet for the first time, and I think Akamaru pissed in your hood from the shock."

Kagome scrunched her nose cutely. "Yuck yuck!"

Kiba grimaced. "Yea, that was, well, nasty as hell. I just sat there in the water from the shock of feeling something warmer than the pond water sliding down my back... It didn't help that Naruto was bitching as loudly as he possibly could. But, Sasuke, god!" Kiba barked out a laugh. "The look on his face! He looked like he wanted to kill someone!"

"I wanted to kill that infernal cat..." Sasuke glared as if he still did. "Then, Sakura and Kakashi came back to tell us that they hadn't found the mother fucker either."

"I still remember the way Sakura acted when she saw you all wet! She was as red as a tomato!" He pitched his voice an octave higher. "'_Oh my gosh, Sasuke's all wet! He looks soooo dreamy_'!"

Kagome humphed. "I hate that bitch." Sasuke thumped her nose again.

"Be nice, Kagome." She glared, look down at her aching nose.

"No! Besides, you've called her worse than I have. Hmph... Hypocrite..."

Kiba coughed. "Well, yea, we decided to call it a day and return to the village empty handed. The walk home was a bitch. Imagine being soaked from head to toe with a shit load of ninja gear and having to walk seven miles. I still feel the rash on my- uh..." He looked away and blushed.

"Balls?" Kagome supplied with a chipper voice.

He coughed again, embarrassed. "Uh, yea. Anyways, when we got home, we had to report to the hokage that we failed our mission before being allowed to go home and change. It was one of our first, so we were bummed. The hokage took one laugh at us and laughed his ass off. He shook his head and it turned out that the same fucking cat we'd been looking for since five in the morning had come home at about the time we left to find it!"

"We were pissed." Sasuke finished simply.

"'He'? So Tsunade-san is the _new_ hokage?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, Sarutobi was the hokage before her."

"What happened to him?" She inquired. "I don't think that's a job you can be fired from..."

Kiba answered her sadly. "You can, actually, but it has to approved by a long chain of village councilmen. Sarutobi died, though. During a, uh, village attack."

He looked ahead and his face lit up. He skipped a few branches in front of Sasuke and Kagome then stopped on the last tree before a large chasm made of... sand? He stood from his bent position and held out his left hand in a sweeping gesture.

"And I welcome you, Baby Blue, to Sunagakure, the 'village hidden in the sand'! We still have quite a bit of desert to travel before reaching the city, but we're here alright!"

Kagome looked on wearily before responding.

"That thing looks creepy... Do we _have_ to go through it?"


	29. Obsession

"And I welcome you, Baby Blue, to Sunagakure, the 'village hidden in the sand'! We still have quite a bit of desert to travel before reaching the city, but we're here alright!"

On a distant tree high above the trio, watching curiously, amused eyes sparkled at the woman's obvious aversion to the tight space of the entrance to Sunagakure. He slowly scrutinized her big blue eyes, and the way her raven hair shone like obsidian rocks in the setting sunlight. Being brought out of his careful observation of the young girl, he gracefully uncrossed his robe covered arms as his impatient adviser- or, on a more personal term, his brother- huffed restlessly.

"Okay, they're here now. You've seen the girl. _Now_ what?" His brother grumbled silently, as to not be heard by the lively group now walking through the chasm of sand. He at least knew that if they were to be found out, he would anger his otherwise calm ruler. And _h__is _patience was not something with which you'd wish to trifle with.

Crossing his arms once more, he continued silently gazing off into the distance. His was the picture of unmitigated tranquility. Intentionally dodging his brother's question, he mused quietly, "The Inuzuka boy seems to have taken a liking to... Kagome?" He flickered his glance towards the other male, whom shook his head in exasperation.

"You're really bad with names, ya know? Yea, her name is Kagome."

His superior contemplated silently. "Recite all the information we have on her." He demanded.

His confident parted his mouth with a strangled protest. "Again?"

"Yes."

The man sighed, rubbing his temple in annoyance. "Fine, fine... Her full name- not that you'll remember it- is Kagome Ai Higurashi. She recently turned 18, her birthday being in the winter. She was found in an old dried up well, which was just outside Konaha's borders. Naruto, Kakashi, and the two remaining Sannine were the ones to discover her. The Hokage, not knowing Kagome's origins, made the rash decision to lock her up. She's been trying to get the girl out ever since, though, which is strange-"

"Stop." The other man interrupted. He glanced at his partner. "You've become quite familiar with her file."

The man sputtered in outrage. "W-well, yeah! What the hell do you expect?! You've been asking for updates constantly since she was found, and you're keeping your little fascination a secret, so _I'm _the one having to go out on _my_ personal time to gather all the data! I don't get it! Sure, she's hot as hell and everything, but you're used to beautiful women! And you've never been interested in them! So why now? Why _her_?"

His brother cocked an amused brow. He placed a pale, slender hand in the pocket of his blood red regal attire. "My, my. That was quite the temper tantrum there. Could it be that you too have taken a personal interest in her? Hmm...?"

Glaring, he silently bowed to his king as an obvious show of respect and obedience. "Even I wouldn't do something so... _idiotic_. You _obviously_ want her. It'd be stupid to interfere."

He heard the rustle of his brothers thick velvet cape as his footsteps caused a slight decline in the branch's slight slant. He felt a hand pat his head, like he was a child being praised. He internally growled in anger at being pet like a dog.

"You would do well to remember that, brother. As long as she is in Sunagakure, she_ is_ _mine. _Now," He turned towards the barren desert's setting sun once more. "I'm sure they're nearing the city. When we return, make sure the finest rooms are prepared for them, and quickly."

"Yes... My lord Gaara..." With a flash, Kankuro disappeared, leaving the Kazekage to be alone.

"Kagome..." He muttered to himself.

He thought to himself, _Even without Sasuke by your side, you've completely bewitched me. Now, I wonder; will you be just as taken with me... as I am with you...? Will you accept my... proposal?_


	30. Arrival

Kagome groaned loudly as she drew her arms above her head in a much need stretch. She set her arms back at her side, then she took note of Sasuke stretching as well. She zoned in on the strip of exposed skin on his abdomen. Looking away, she tried to ignore the fire she felt in her own stomach. She took in the busy scenery around her at the gates to the village. It was just like Konaha, except... In a desert. Beyond the immaculate wooden entryway, you could see women and their children grocery shopping. Shinobi visiting from foreign villages. Vendors advertising their products through loud shouting. It was a very busy, lively scene. With a rush of pure excitement, she recalled that she was no longer a prisoner. So she could explore! Try things! Meet people who hadn't heard she was a criminal!

She jumped as Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome." She turned to him and held his hand between her own.

She smiled largely up at him, a shine in her eyes. "Sasuke! Look at how fun everything looks!" She saw Kiba shake his head in her peripheral vision.

"Sorry, Kagome, we need to visit the Kazekage first before we do any exploring." He said. "Then after that you both need to get settled into where you'll be staying." She scrunched her nose in displeasure. Her eyes roamed over the large village, seeking out the Kazekage's tower. She groaned.

It was so far away! And who knew how long this visit would take! Plus, the sun was already setting!

She frowned deeply as she realized that no exploring would be done today. "Fine," she sighed sadly. "Lead the way." She quickly climbed onto Sasuke's back once more.

* * *

><p>"Lord Kazekage! The prisoners from Konaha have arrived!" Gaara propped his jaw into his palm, a dry expression on his face.<p>

"Really, Haruka, for the last time, there is no need to _shout_ at me."

The new subordinate nodded vigorously. "Y-yes, sir, Kazekage. I humbly apologize." Haruka bowed before turning to let the group of three into the Kazekage's large office, then leaving.

Gaara's eyes instantly met with Kagome's. He was amused as he saw her scrutinizing as much of him as she could. She looked surprised at something. He couldn't even begin to fathom what it was that had shocked her. Reluctantly, he looked away from the beautiful woman to his ex lover.

Sasuke looked... Different from the last time Gaara had seen him. He had a shine in his eyes that wasn't there before. Gaara knew it had to have been because of Kagome. Even despite the obvious twinkle in hir black orbs, Sasuke still wore his signature scowl. Gaara had assumed having to visit him in exchange for Sasuke's freedom would annoy the avenger. He was correct, it seemed.

Gaara stood from his position behind his large mahogany desk."Welcome, friends," He turned to the woman. "Kagome. This is your first time in Sunagakure, correct?"

She squeaked in surprise. "Yes... Uh, sir?" Gaara chuckled as he waved a dismissing hand.

Sitting once more, he replied, "There's no need for that." She smiled faintly, nodding once. Gaara glanced at Kiba. "You're dismissed, Kiba, Thank you for delivering these two here safely. Our own ANBU quarters are welcome to you. Feel free to rest there for as long as you wish."

Kiba bowed, then stood. He took Kagome in his arms, and shook hands with Sasuke behind her back. "Bye guys, have fun being free!"

Kagome smiled and kissed Kiba's cheek, causing him to turn red. "It was great meeting you, Kiba. You'll visit us, won't you?" He nodded, smiling.

"When lord Kazekage allows it, yes." Gaara snorted.

"Please, Kiba, you are always welcome." Kiba smiled at Gaara, then flashed in departure. "Well, now that he's gone..."

Sasuke glared. "Gaara, what do you want?" The redhead blinked.

"So blunt. What makes you think I want anything, exactly?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Releasing us from prison, then demanding we come to Suna in exchange? There's something you want. I want to know what it is."

Gaara sighed, leaning back in his chair. "You've always been impatient. Anyways, in all reality, I wanted to meet Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

She pointed at herself. "Me?" she inquired with a soft squeak. "W-why me?" She blushed.

He chuckled. "Kagome, I'd like to invite you to dinner with me tonight. Just you and I. Then, I'll answer all your questions. All you have to do is say yes." Sasuke growled.

"No, not until you-"

"I can speak for myself, Sasuke." Kagome interrupted. She placed a pacifying hand on Sasuke's arm. "Yes, I'll meet you tonight, Gaara. But! You have to answer _all _of my questions!"

Gaara saluted her good naturedly. "Yes, ma'am! I promise to answer each and every one!"

She paused for a moment. "Wait... I can't... I- I don't know where anything here is..."

He shook his head. "No matter. I'll have you escorted by my personal guards."

She smiled. "Thank you!" Sasuke motioned her that they should leave, and she went to follow him out the door. She stopped abruptly. "Wait! What time?"

"Hmm... seven. Dress nicely." He watched her turn and follow his ex lover out the door.

He smiled, pleased at how smoothly that went. His grin turned sour when his assistant, Haruka, returned to the office with a particularly large stack of paperwork he needed to fill out.

"L-lord Kazekage, you need to fi-" Gaara cut him off with a raised hand.

"I'm aware of what to do with... _those_..."

The Kazekage shivered in revulsion.

_Only two hours until seven..._

* * *

><p>Kagome squealed in pure euphoria as she took in sight of the room she and Sasuke would be staying in. It was huge! Despite the lights being out, Kagome could see all the details. A king bed, with a fluffy red feather blanket, and an endless supply of matching red pillows in varying sizes. Above the bed was an odd, framed piece of art made of... sand? Taking a closer look, Kagome noticed it was a type of abstract with beautiful lines and swirls. She wondered how the artist had gotten the sand to stay in place like that...<p>

There were several huge windows, showing a beautiful view of Suna at dusk. A glass table with two chairs. She took notice of three doors. Behind one door was a kitchen with a red bar. Behind the second was a bathroom nearly the size of the kitchen. Inside was a shower with translucent red tinted glass doors, a separate red jacuzzi bath, and two separate sinks. Not to mention mirrors galore... Behind the third door was a closet, the same size, divided in two.

In each room, Kagome noticed all their necessities and appliances were already there for them. Toothbrushes, toothpaste, clothes, shoes, etc.

Kagome returned to the closet to check the size on the clothes and shoes. Yupp, all correct, even Sasuke's. "Weird... Oh well. Maybe it's lady Tsunade's doing?"

Sasuke, leaning on the entryway, chuckled when Kagome returned. "You're like a little kid in a candy store. It's adorable." Kagome gasped.

"How does all of this not faze you? It's so... so... just, amazing! I've never seen anything so nice in my whole life! I don't want to even mess the bed up!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I had a room almost nicer than this back at Orochimaru's lair. I was there for years, so I suppose I'm used to this."

She scowled. "I would think having just gotten out of jail would make you a bit more appreciative..."

He stood and took steps towards her. "Not really," He said, still walking. He stopped in front of her, their noses nearly touching. "Now, about the bed... What do you say about breaking it in a bit, hm?"

That said, he pushed her on to the comforter and has his wicked way with her body.


	31. Almost Late!

For a time, they lay there, simply holding each other. Kagome's cranium rested on Sasuke's bare shoulder, hear head slightly rising and lowering with each breath he took. Sasuke gently stroked her hair in steady, soothing motions. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut in relaxation. Suddenly Sasuke, remembering Kagome's appointment with Gaara, made note of the time and Kagome's closing eyelids, then decided to halt his ministrations. She whined in objection as she scooted closer, wrapping her free arm around his nude torso.

"Kagome... You only have forty minutes to get ready for dinner with Gaara." In took a moment to sink in, but as she realized what he said, she snapped upright. Quickly thrusting the blankets away from her naked frame, she scrambled out of bed and hopped into the shower. Barely shutting the door behind her, she looked to the knobs and blanched upon realizing she had no idea which handle was for hot water.

"Uhhhh, Sasuke! I need help! Quick!" Her voice echoed.

She heard him muttering as he abandoned their cushiony king size. She made jittery, nervous pats with her foot as she stood bare in the brightly lit shower, listening to the patter of her lover's leisurely footsteps toward her. Finally, he drew back the glass door of the shower and entered as well.

Closing the entryway, he asked in a sharp tone, "What is it?"

Bouncing on her heals, she explained, "I-I don't know which is which!"

He raised an annoyed brow. "And you think I do?"

She groaned. "You said you lived somewhere like this for years!"

"Yes, 'like', as in similar. Not _exactly _the _same." _

She whined in desperation. "Just help me, Sasu!" He grouched, reaching over her shoulders to turn the knobs.

Kagome squealed as she was assaulted by ice cold water. Hissing, Sasuke quickly twisted the knob back to it's original position. Turning to its twin, he swung it to the right.

Kagome sighed in gratitude as she felt the warm water cascade down her body. She pivoted on her toes, pecked him on the cheek in thanks, and hastily ducked her head under the shower head to wet it.

After shampooing and conditioning her long locks, she threw the red door open and jumped out the shower. Sasuke shut it behind her, deciding to bathe as well.

Across the bathroom, Kagome plunged open a set of red wooden cabinets, and breathed a sigh of relief as she found red, plushy towels inside. She snatched two out, tying her hair in one and patting down her body with the other.

Finished in the bathroom, after snatching a brush from beside the sink, the panicked girl dashed to the closet. Picking through the abundant amount of apparel on her half of the massive space, she contemplated two choices. Urgently, she randomly chose the one closest to her. She examined her choice and nodded in appreciation. After setting the brush on a dresser, she raised the dress above her towel covered head and lowered the cloth onto her frame. Plum colored, long skirt, no sleeves, and an open back that made an X; It fit perfectly. She scanned through her shoe selections and seized a pair of strappy purple heels.

A little calmer now she was dressed, she removed the towel from her head and strode back into the main room while combing through her soaked black mane.

_It won't dry for a while... But, at least I got ready on time..._

Clad in only a towel around his waist, Sasuke walked out of the steam filled bathroom and sat on their bed. Leaning back on the headboard, he placed his hands behind his head. Kagome laughed at his laziness.

"You're still soaking wet, Sasu! Get up, lazy bones!" He shook his head in opposition.

"Nope," He said. "It just so happens that I'm claiming this as _my_ side of the bed." He drew a line on the dark maroon sheets, then placed the hand back to its previous place. "No Kagome's allowed past this line."

She giggled at his teasing. At that moment, the escort knocked on their front door firmly. Kagome sighed. Leaning over her side of the bed to place a kiss on Sasuke's lips, she stated, "It's a good thing that I'm rebel soul, then."

He fisted his hand in her raven hair as she leaned away, bringing her back and deepening the kiss. Finally, he relinquished his hold on her and smiled, saying, "You look beautiful. Don't have any fun, or I might get jealous."

Kagome nodded and made her way to the door as the person in front of it knocked once more in an irritated manner.

It might have sounded like a joke, but she knew Sasuke wasn't joking. He was earnestly suspicious of Gaara's intentions towards her. To be honest, she kind of was too.

Although, Gaara was more... Attractive than she'd thought he'd be. She expected this creepy, stalker looking kind of guy. Imagine her shock when he was _fine as fuck_. His blood red hair and intelligent turquoise eyes drew her in the most. Her first impression of the Kazekage was a courteous, level-headed gentleman.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she slowly and cautiously opened the door to reveal...

What the fuck?

_This _was her escort? He was _not _what she was expecting...

"Um..." She looked at him warily.

He glared menacingly at her. "What?" He barked out.

She laughed loudly, shutting the door behind her. "A-are you some kind of transvestite or something? Because, that is _some _getup!"

His scowl deepened. "These are my _clothes_!"

Kagome paused, blinking owlishly. "Oh... Really? Even the paint?"

He huffed, walking down the long hotel hallway. "Yes. Now, you've distracted me. I was _suppossed _to say, 'Hello, my name is Kankuro, and I'll be your escort to dinner with the Kazekage', but never-mind. You've already pissed me off."

She frowned, following him to the pair of elevators. He flicked the button with an arrow facing downwards.

Feeling guilty, she thought it better to apologize. She was trying to make a new start in Suna and didn't need any enemies. "Hey, Kankuro? I'm sorry. Sometimes things just fly out of my mouth, especially when I'm nervous. My name is Kagome."

He grumbled under his breath a bit before replying. "I already _know _your name." Assuming Gaara had told him, Kagome didn't question how.

With a ding, the first elevator's doors parted, allowing them entrance. He pressed the button that said 'lobby'.Leaning against the back of the elevator, he glanced down at her suspiciously.

"Why are you nervous? Gaara-sama is scary if you try his temper, which is saying you can even make him angry in the first place. Other than that, he's a kind and gentle ruler who loves his people. There's no reason to be nervous."

Kagome shrugged timidly, crossing her arms. Glancing down, she said, "I-I don't know." She didn't want to confide in this stranger about Gaara and Sasuke's past, lest it interfere with his reputation as Kazekage. So, she tried something a little more believable. "I just didn't have the best welcome in Konaha, and now after being in prison for almost two years, your king has released me and Sasuke both with the condition that we just _visit him_."

They reached the lobby, and she followed behind him as he led her out the hotel entrance and on the way to wherever she was meeting Gaara. She tried to memorize the path, but it was hard for her to concentrate on that _and _talk with Kankuro. She would have plenty of time to get to know everything she could about Suna, but now, she need to make bonds with people.

"Sasuke is a traitor to his home village and a rogue ninja of the highest order," she continued. "And I'm a complete stranger to _any _village. I'm sure the price of our freedom was a heavy one. And now, Gaara has invited me to dinner out of the blue, in addition to my release. It's just all sort of suspicious, is all."

Kankuro nodded at her to let her know he was listening, while waving to someone he knew. "Yea, I can see that. But, although Sunagakure is a nin village, we're nothing like Konaha. I don't even know why Tsunade did that to you. She's a great leader and usually makes great decisions as a ninja and Hokage, but locking you up just because she didn't know your origins? That's just plain foolish, in my opinion."

Kagome shook her head in disagreement. "I Hold no grudge against Tsunade-san. I was a suspicious girl who she found in an old well outside of her lands. I think in her situation, you kinda just never know what to do. For all Tsunade-san knew, I could have been an assassin from a village that doesn't like the leaf, or someone who's just bad in general..."

She took a breath and sighed, trying to explain her point of view in a different way. "When it's your job to protect a whole village, you have to do what's best for the village as a whole. Even when you like someone. She made a hasty decision to lock me up so she didn't have to worry about me hurting anyone. With that sort of pressure on my shoulders, I might do the same to someone like me."

Kankuro scoffed. "You're way too forgiving. I'd be pissed if someone locked me up in a dingy cell with an asshole like Uchiha for two years."

"He's not that way at all when you get to know him." She protested gently. He looked back at her with a dubious expression on his face.

"Yeah, _okay_," He sneered. "You're not another one of _those,_ are you?"

She frowned at his tone. "One of '_those_'?"

He nodded, taking a right and climbing a set of granite stairs. Opening the large door, he explained, "Yea, one of those fan girls who don't see him for who he _really _is. Who only sees his looks and not his hateful personality. He does whatever he wants, fucks whoever he wants, breaks all the rules, and _still _finds a way around punishment."

When they entered the dimly lit restaurant, here was another elevator behind a wooden pedestal with a young woman peering over the top of it. She had short brown hair and brown eyes the same exact shade. She was short and slim. Plain, yet in a cute way.

She pressed the up button to the set of doors behind her, looking chipper as she inquired, "So this is the girl meeting with the Kazekage, Kankuro? She's so _pretty_!"

He snorted as he walked past her into the open elevator. "Stop being a brown noser, Matsuri." Matsuri opened her mouth in protest. She started to shout shouting back at Kankuro, but the doors closed as she opened her mouth, cutting off the sound.

Kagome glared at him. "That wasn't very nice..." She said chidingly.

"Yea, yea, shuddup. Don't lecture me until you've grown up with her, or seen her kissing my brother's ass like no tomorrow because of his new position." Kagome blinked.

"New position? Is he close to Gaara-sama? Would I have met him?" Kankuro stared at her a moment.

He shook his head, blinking. "That's right, you're new here. I'm not used to people not knowing that my brother _is _Gaara."

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, Kankuro." Kagome jumped, not even having realized the elevator had stopped and the doors had opened.

Outside it's doors, stood the very person her and Kankuro had been discussing.

Gaara held out a hand for Kagome.

"Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Hi guys! Lately, I usually try not to add an author's note. I just think it interrupts the effect of the story. That's if you even read it, or just decide to skip over. Either's fine. Although, in this case, I need your help again! You all came up with such great ideas when I asked for words and phrases, I figured you could help me this time, as well! (: I have a <em>few<em> questions, actually.

The main one is whether or not I should make it a GxKxS? Or should I should just keep it between Sasuke and Kagome? I see it going down either way, so I thought I'd ask my reader's opinions before making a decision!

Also, I think I remember fixing the second chapter so it wasn't nearly so confusing, but I think everyone is still a bit confused about the beginning as a whole. I can clear that up, if it's still confusing. If not, then I'll focus more on new chapters than the old ones.

Lastly, about my writing; is it improving at all? I think my main problems are a few grammar mistakes and making the story's pace too quick. I've been trying to work on it, but I'm not too sure if I'm getting anywhere. If you have any constructive criticism for me, or are even interested in being a beta for my story, let me know! I'd love the help!

If you have any questions, you can private message me, or ask in a review. Or even if you don't have any questions, and just wanna say a quick, "Hi, what it do, yo?" I _will_ reply, but I can't always promise a quick reply. You'll get one, though. Or, or, or! If you have any plot ideas, I'm open to suggestions. I know I'm the author, but... still. I'll give you credit where it's due if I decide to use one of your suggestions. I. Pwomise!

Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, etc (whichever may apply to you)!


End file.
